As is known, currently for drive and control of such actuator devices conveniently fitted on vehicles, in particular motor vehicles, use is currently made in practice of a wiring system with wires dedicated to the electrical supply of the motor, which lead from a common central control unit for various actuator devices, which include relay units, limiter circuits etc. This wiring system involves various disadvantages, including: the complexity and difficulty of positioning bundles of wires, the large number of electrical connections, the difficulty of identification in the case of failure, and the complexity of testing the operation of the installation during and/or after assembly on the vehicle. Therefore, there has been provided an actuator device, suitable for an electric window winder, comprising an electric motor for a window displacement actuator element, and including an electronic unit for drive and control of the electric motor, as shown in EP-A-0252481, so that the number of electric wires leading to the motor system can be reduced. In particular, the electronic unit is housed in a cover which is separate from the frame housing the electric motor, and which is then fixed by means of screws.
In this realization the frame must be produced in two pieces, which are then fixed together with a supplementary operation; there is not a good transmission of heat from the power components of the electronic unit to the frame of the actuator device, in fact between the cover and the frame housing the electric motor there is a gasket; and resin material is utilized covering the electronic unit to promoting the removal of heat from the power components in the cover.